Halloween Romance
by gryffen1
Summary: A rough day at work for half of the dynamic duo makes for a rough night for the neighbourhood on All Hallows Eve


Halloween Romance

We were both exhausted; Halloween landed on a Saturday night and the SRU had been bombarded with calls that ranged from practical jokes at the party to a horrific triple homicide!

I personally love Halloween, the whole joy of too much candy and crap horror films that make you laugh; the sugar rush and bobbing for apples if you are lucky enough to have friends and family around to put up with your immature needs of celebration! I was thankful that I did have someone at home – ok, he was on the Injury list, but didn't mean that I could have some fun with him!

I manage to drag my ass out of the car just after 10pm and make my way up the set of stairs to the front door, I can smell the cooking coming from inside and I grin as I see the decorations he has put around the house for the kids coming around the doors – they all love coming here since we give them such a good show!

"Hey baby, rough day huh?" a voice calls from the kitchen.

I drop my back off at the door and shuffle to the kitchen, my eyes are barely open and I practically feel like the living dead after the events of this evening. I look around the corner and grin at the man who is dressed up as a character out of a vampire film and try and not laugh to hard – getting a double whammy to the ribs from a 2x4 didn't help the shift go any quicker! He turns around and drops the spoon he is holding as he looks at my face.

"Holy shit – what the hell happened Mac?" he demanded.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, it was all over the news and pretty damn obvious that I had been assaulted while on shift; he looks at his watch and handed me some painkillers and a cup of water.

"Remember that double homicide we discovered last week, the serial killer who chopped up his victims and threw them in the water vats?" I start to explain.

He nods as he checks my black eye that is looking spectacular and the nasty looking cut across my forehead from the 2x4 trying to send my brain into the next postcode.

"We caught the guy in the middle of cleaning up another of his victims, Wordy managed to pin him down after I was jumped from behind and Ed put a bullet in the back of his skull after he shot at boss – Hazmat and I had a few hours of fun bobbing for body parts!"

He looks at me and goes slightly pale; we see some horrific things with our job and that was one I don't think I will get out of my brain for a good few days – especially when we found that there were multiple victims floating about in the containers.

"Everyone is fine though, we debriefed and Team four took over the shift with everyone's blessing – I hate pulling shift on Halloween!" I finished explaining.

He nods and finishes pampering me and lets me go for a quick shower and into some clean comfy clothes; our plan for tonight was to have too much candy and watch stupid horror films until we fell asleep on the couch – apparently Spike thought differently!

I made my way up to the bedroom and flipped the light switch on, my mouth gaped open as I saw the change in the room! Everything was gothic – the bed sheets, curtains and the candles and roses around the place were pretty amazing – I stood in the doorway and did my best impression of a goldfish as I felt arms around my waist.

"Do you like it?" he whispers into my ear.

I nod and he pushes me into the room with his hips while he still holds me around the waist; the candles flicker and I am turned around to face him and he grins at me.

"I thought that I could treat you tonight since you have worked so much overtime recently to cover me; that and I got the okay from the doctor to get back to my 'regular activities'"

I look into his eyes and he has this amazing goofy look on his face that brings out the dimples, I lean into him and kiss him with every ounce of my being as begin to pull myself out of my clothes.

It's been over a week since Spike was hit by the car, the day I nearly died as I watched him flung into the air and over the back of the vehicle – he had stopped breathing and I was screaming for the EMT unit and had started trauma care as the team went hunting. Wordy had stayed with me to support my actions and try and get him stabilized; he had obvious fractured ribs and the jolt he received from hitting the pavement had cracked his head open – the head wound was my main concern but apparently he has a thick skull and it looked worse that it was.

He pinned me up against the wall, kissing down my neck as he peeled my clothes off me and held me close; he kissed every bruise he could see and went lower, easing my leg over his shoulder. I held on tightly, knowing he knew my body so well and I was crying out his name before long and he made his way back up my body; I dragged him to the bed and returned the favour – I loved to hear him – he was always quiet at work but never with me!

He pulled me under him on the bed and made himself comfortable as he looked at me, I smiled and touched the bruises across his face and leaned into his kiss as he slid deep inside; my spine bowing as he started to move – how would I ever get enough of him? I grabbed him by the shoulders and held on as he showed me exactly what he was feeling with every thrust his body made.

A long while later we were lying on the bed, the candles burning low and us both trying to catch our breaths again; we lay there listening to the noise of the street below us – the kids laughing and playing jokes on people, the sound of car horns and noisy decorations aimed at scaring the kids – it as pretty much heaven!

"So, I am thinking that we can go down to eat as much candy as possible and see if we can keep going all night – does that sound like a good plan to you?" Spike whispers playing with my fringe.

I look up at him and chuckle – he is such a kid sometimes.

"Are you telling me Michelangelo Scarlatti, that you still require obscene amounts of sugar to last all night?"

He looks down at me and starts laughing at the just-fucked hair I am sporting – I frown and try and contain in the mass of curls – I give up within seconds and manage to tie them up with a band from the bed.

"Well, if you must know Mackenzie Fraser – I fancy watching a couple of films, chewing on more candy that is legally allowed and then maybe waking up the neighbourhood as I make you scream as loud as possible – that is what I can do with too much candy!"

I sit up in the bed and wrap the bed sheet around my body, I wiggle my butt at him and blow out some of the candles as I make my way out of the room.

"Challenge accepted – come find me!"

Seconds later I am pinned against the wall for round two – and this time we do scare the neighbourhood!


End file.
